Lessons of the Czech Republic
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Join Veronika or the Czech Republic as she learns about being a country. "Some lessons are hard to learn, others are more pleasant, some can only be learned on our own, and some we can only learn with the help of others. We are always learning wither in be threw pain or from laughter, we are always learning who we are"- Veronika AKA Czech Republic OC X Russia Later on. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Lessons of the Czech Republic

Lesson 1

She vaguely remembered him. She watched as the demon with slicked blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and adorn in a black military uniform stormed into her homeland. She watched as his soldiers destroyed everything.

The worst, was watching as the demon killed Czechoslovakia, or Klara.

Klara had taken care of Veronika, and her twin brother Leon, since they were tiny countries. She had been a kind hearted woman with chestnut colored hair, a small frame, heart shapped face, full lips, pail skin, golden freckles, and sky blue eyes.

Klara was thinking of how she had met the children as she was given the final blow by Germany.

...

It had been late spring. Klara was still young, no more then sixteen years of age in looks. She had her long dark hair tied in two twin braids that day and wore a long lavender dress as she went for a stroll. She wasn't very far when she noticed, something felt... off. As she walked down the well-worn, brick path she often found herself looking back.

The feeling though had turned from unsettling to annoying very quickly. She then turned on her heel. "Alright, who ever you are come out!" She yelled.

At first there wasn't anything, then she watched as two small children came out from behind one of the older buildings. The first was a boy. He wore a white night gown and had lush blonde hair. His eyes were a bright emerald and his skin was a warm, healthy tan. The second was a girl. She wore the same night gown as the boy. She had long hair that was a beautiful mixture of reds, blondes, and browns making it a coppery, bronze color with bright amber eyes that reminded her of the sun. The two children were holding hands making it painfully obvious how pail the girl was compared to the boy.

"Awe, now who are you two?" Klara asked voice softening, and leaning down to the children's height.

"Hi I'm Leon, but you can call me slov-"

"Shut up idiot, we don't know her!" The girl said hitting the boy in the back of his head.

"But sis," the boy complained.

"No buts!" She scolded her younger twin brother. Durning this Klara had but two and two together.

"Oh, so, your countries!" She said smiling. The two stopped there squabbling to look at her.

"How did you..." The girl trailed off.

"Because, I'm one too!" The girl now looked at Klara in awe. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Czechoslovakia, but you can just call me Klara."

"Like I was saying-" The boy paused to glare at his sister. "I'm Leon also know as Slovakia. That's my sister Veronika or Czech Republic." Leon introduced himself and his sister.

...

Ever since then the three had lived together. That is, until the day Germany invaded. After Klara was gone Leon and Veronika were alone. They herd there people's cries but they couldn't do anything about it. When they herd the league of Nations wasn't going to do anything Leon cried but Veronkia, she was furious.

"They don't care about us! They left us to die!" The young country said kicking a rock in the concentration camp she had been put in. She was now on a break and talking to her broken brother threw the barb wire fence. He just nodded in agreement, his smile and words long since lost.

Then the day of the liberation came. She watched as American troops took down the fort with ease.

"You alright little miss?" She looked up to see America. She had recognized him from the brief introduction the two had.

"Geez America, can't even recognize a fellow country when you see them." She said tears streaming down her face, hugging the man though she barely reached his waist since her boy was the age of ten. America jus hugged her back, muttering soothing words.

...

Now the twin countries were standing in front of the newly formed United Nations, trying to figure out what to do with them. It was taking forever. Veronika held Leon's hand as the same countries that had left them to die, decided what would happen to them now. They still hadn't full recovered from there time in the concentration camp. Both were still pale and thin to the point of being sickening with the bones pressed tightly against their flesh threatening to break threw.

Leon stared at the floor, his emerald eyes faded to a dull green and his blonde hair falling in his face. Sadness was the only emotion that could be found in his being. He was, in lack of better words, broken.

The girl though was another story. She had never felt more alive. All of the anger and frustration she felt inside made her golden eyes look like white, hot magma. Her hair was still a tangled mess, and what little color she had in her cheeks was gone, but she did not break. She shot England and France death glares for leaving her and her brother to die, for letting Klara die. She also gave glares to Germany, Italy, and Japan, because they were the real reason Klara was gone. They were the reason she would never see Klara's smile again, never feel her comforting hugs, or her care when she got her. They were the reason she was alone to try and put her brother back together again.

"Leon, Veronika, please step forward." England called from his spot around the large, oval table. Leon, absent mindedly, stepped forward. Veronika, however, did not. The countries looked at her slightly confused.

"Veronika I said-"

"I know what you said." The girl spoke loud enough so everyone could hear her. "But I refuse to answer to Veronika. The only two people who had the right to call me that are broken and dead. It is the Czech Republic to you until you are told otherwise got it!" Her eyes burned with a passion that made everyone listen.

"For a child, she has quiet the sharp mouth. Insolent brat." Germany growled.

Smack.

Everyone had to blink a few times before they registered what happened. "I do not believe that is anyway to speak to your little sister ~da." Russia said his voice cold.

It was true. Klara had been Ludwig's little sister until they end of World War I, when she gained independence, but her freedom was short lived. Veronika was ashamed to admit her last name was Beilgmit.

"Please come forward Czech Repulic." Russia said smiling at the young girl. The girl nodded at the Russian man and stepped forward, joining her brother.

"Leon, you will be staying with Hungary." England said motioning to the woman with long brown hair and mint green eyes. "Czech Republic -er- can we just call you Czech?" The girl nodded. "Right, Czech will be staying with Russia until Austria is ready for her. "

It took a few second to click. Her brother was staying with Hungary and she wasn't. When this fact registered she slammed her tiny hands on the wooden table in protest. "No, I refuse to be separated from my brother. It's your fault Klara's gone, now you are taking my brother away!" Now Veronika was in full out hysteria. A few of the other nations had to hold her back, while Hungary and Leon left.

Veronika cried out, telling him not to leave her. He just looked back at her with dead eyes before continuing walking. Then Veronika fell to her knees. Shaking and eyes wide, her hands curled into fists. She felt someone's hands on her back and she looked up to see Russia his Violet eyes only complied sympathy for the young girl. He bent down to look at her eye level. "They took my sisters and friends away from me as well." He said before pulling the girl into a hug. He smelled of leather and blood, but the fait smell of sunflowers made in tolerable.

It was in this moment Veronika learned her first lesson as a country.

You are always alone.

* * *

BRK: Depressing first chapter but I like it

Embra: You need to update instead of posting new stories

BRK: Sorry but this idea has been bugging me for a while

Embra: What ever Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: If I did USUK, GerIta, and Spamono would be cannon

Embra: And please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lessons of the Czech Republic

Lesson 2

From Paris to Moscow was a long train ride. Czech was now learning that the hard way. I fidgeted and squirmed in her seat as she tried to find a more comfortable position to sleep. She tried curling her legs under her and leaning her head against the window but she kept smacking her head against the glass when the train hit a bump, she tried sprawling across the seat but her head or legs dangled off the seat when she tried. She tried curling up in a ball but she easily lost her balance and all but rolled off the seat.

Since she decided sleep was pointless, she decided to examine her temporary care-taker instead. He still wore a black leather military trench coat, and a white scarf that had light pink stains in parts of it. He wore a military commander hat that was the same material as his coat but was decorated with gold, braided rope and a golden military pin/crest. She then examined his face. His long pail eyelashes hit the top of his high cheek bones. His pale pink lips were parted slightly to breath threw his mouth. His pale skin was flawless, though a little sour from malnutrition probably. Stands of his silver hair fell into his face slightly and if he were to open his eyes, the irises would be a stunning violet.

Looking at his over all body, she remembered how he was so tall, he had to duck to get into the small seating area. His long legs out stretched to they touched the base of her seat. His arms fell loosely in his lap. She figured he was also well muscled considering how easy he could carry both of there luggage to the train station.

What she wore was much more simple. A royal blue dress with long sleeves that reached her wrist then had a white ruffle fringe that hung almost to her finger tips. The skirt reached about her knees. She did particularly care for the way the corset style bodice made it harder to breath but she tolerated it. Around the boat-neck neckline was a short lace fringe that was also duplicated around the puffy skirt. Over her dress she wore a white jacket that had a waist tie and black buttons to close it up properly. The trench coat style jacket went to the edge of her skirt and the sleeves covered her dress sleeves except for the white fringe. The collar was turned down and her hair was pulled back in a fish tail braid. Her feet were cover in white stocking and black flats. Somewhere her white news cap was laying long forgotten and that was it.

She kicked off her flats, and rubbed her feet together, listening to the soothing sound of fabric on fabric. She yawned then. She really was tired, but she still couldn't rack her mind for a comfortable way to sleep. She then looked back at Russia. She bit her lower lip slightly. How much would he mind it if she curled up next to him? Deciding it was worth the risk she tiptoed over slightly across the carpeted floor over to where the Russian was sleeping. He seemed to have no problem with sleeping against the cold glass of the train window. She then sat down next to him, curling her legs up on the seat, carful not to wake him, and laid her head down in his lap. For some reason, she fell asleep almost instantly.

...

When Russia woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming threw the window, he felt something in his lap. Opening his violet eyes to look down he saw it was Czech. She was sound asleep with her head resting in his lap. A few stray locks of her coppery bronze hair had fallen from her braid to frame her pale face ever so slightly. Russia couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. 'Such a strange child,' he though to himself as he started to, absentmindedly, comb his fingers threw her hair.

It was about an hour later before the younger nation woke up. She blinked her liquid amber eyes for a moment, trying to register where she was. Then she noticed something petting her hair. Turning her head slightly she saw it was Russia. He smiled at the young girl. "Good Morning, how did you sleep last night?" He asked and she felt her face heat up. He wasn't supposed to know she had crawled over there in the middle of the night, she was supposed to wake up before him and go back over to her side of the compartment.

She sat up quickly, causing her head to spin slightly. "Good, fine, great." She said quickly getting up and quickly sitting back in her side of the area. Russia chuckled slightly. Obviously she was a little embarrassed about being caught.

"It is alright подсолнечник (Sunflower), no need to be ashamed." He said opening his arms as a sign saying she could come back. She hesitated at first. Not really sure what she should do. Finally though the cold air in the train won out and she went back over to sit next to the other warm body in the compartment.

She had sat at the other end of the bench until Russia picked her up and set her in his lap. She blushed furiously now. "Hey, what did you do that for?" She asked, still having to look up at the violet-eyed man.

"It is much warmer this way~Da (Yes)." He said and her expression darkened slightly.

"Nyet. (No)" She said crossing her arms. Russia blinked slightly. He hadn't expected the girl to know Russia.

"You speak Russian da?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes I can speak it and I'm not a sunflower." She mumbled looking at the ground. Now it was Russia's turn to flush out of embarrassment. He hadn't expected her to catch that. He quickly shook it off though.

"Of course you are!" He exclaimed causing her too look back at him. "Your my sunflower." She narrowed her eyes at him but did protest. To be honest she though the nickname was cute, but her pride wouldn't let her admit that out loud.

"verrückt russland (Crazy Russian)," She growled in German.

"What was that подсолнечник?" He asked a smile still on his face.

"Nothing," She said crawling off of his lap and compromising with sitting right next to him.

The second lesson she learned-

Train's are way too slow

* * *

BRK: Ok here's chapter 2

Embra: *on floor laughing)

BRK: What's so funny?

Embra: the fact you acsidently reposted the first chapter of this story to one of your other stories

BRK: Shut up I fixed that

Embra: It's still funny

BRK: I don't own hetalia just the plot line and oc's and Please review... Now QUIET LAUGHING

Embra: *Still on floor laughing*


	3. Chapter 3

Lessons of the Czech Republic

Lesson 3

White snow coated Veronkia's eyelashes. She had never seen so much snow in her life. The powdery substance covered everything, from the tree's, to the sighs on the stores and shops, to the ground, and even to the people. Everything was covered in white. She then felt a tug at her hand. She looked up to the violet eyes of her care-taker. He smiled softly at her.

"You like ~Da?" He asked and, at a loss for words, she just nodded. "Good, cause you will be here for a while, no?"

"It's so white." Veronika said finally finding her voice. The copperette girl went back to scanning the surrounding of Moscow. Russia gave her a look of confusion.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked scrunching in eyebrows together in concern. It would not be a pleasant time if she did not enjoy the natural weather of his country. She shook her head.

"No I like it, It makes it easier to take in since I don't have colors to overwhelm me." She said, ignoring Russia's sigh of relief. She honestly did like it. Everything looked so simple, it was comforting after her long and complicated time as a country.

...

One long care ride latter that was driven with pointless chatter provided by Russia, the two arrived at his country home. It was a simple log cabin with simple pain of blue finishing on the window ceils. Snow was falling slowly from the sky making it look like one of those Christmas specials on one of those television things she had herd about from the radio she would listen to at the consecration camp when she walked by the superior's office with the laundry.

Opening the car door she walked up the path to the house. Of course she hadn't noticed the patch of ice and slipped, she shut her amber eyes, bracing herself for the impact of her body hitting the cold ground. But it never came.

Slowly she opened her eyes, only then did she realize Russia had caught her before she could hit the ground. "It's slippery Da~, best be careful." She could feel her face heat up instantly. Though she was also slightly irritated by the Russian's overly pleasant mood. How could he be so calm and collected after all the things that had gone wrong for him? Wasn't he sad about his sisters being gone, or his friends that used to live with him?

She quickly got back up on her feet before following Russia into the wooden cabin. The inside was just as simple as the outside. With a blue rug, and tan couch. There was a book case full of books, and a door that lead into what looked like the kitchen from there, and the a wooden stare case that lead up the steps to the second floor.

There were no photo's or artwork anywhere. Nothing that seemed truly personal. This disappointed Veronika a little bit. She was hopping that she would learn a little bit more about her mysterious care taker. He took off his shoes and hung up his heavy leather and hat by the door before heading to the door of the kitchen. Veronika followed suit, kicking off her flats and hanging up her jacket and hat. Then she presided after the Russian.

The kitchen had black and white tile, that froze the soles of Veronika's bare feet. The cabinets were pine, and the counter was a white table top with a simple sink and stove. Russia was rummaging threw the fridge fore something, before pulling out a package of meat. Feeling the stare of a pair of eyes burning into him he turned to see the curious younger nation standing in the door way.

"Oh, I was just going to make us Dinner ~Da. How does Beef Stroganoff sound?" He asked and she nodded her head. He smiled to himself. She was so cute. Though he wasn't fooled by the innocent face he saw before him now. He had seen her at the world meeting. She could also be scary and cruel, though he suspected that was just a cover so the older nations could not see just how fragile and broken she was.

...

About a hour later, dinner was ready. They sat there in silence eating there meals. Veronika couldn't help but think how good it was. The beef was juicy and tender and the broth was nice and warm. She would occasionally steal glances at Russia across the table and him at her. They were trying to figure each other out.

Later after there meals were long finished, Veronika tossed and turned in there sleep. She couldn't sleep though. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was her brother walking away. Looking at her with those dead eyes, not even emotion in them. Just an empty shell of what used to be her brother. Finally though she couldn't take it.

She lit the candle next to her bed and got up, her white night gown flowing around her knees as she picked up the candle and started to make her way down the wooden hallway. The shadows forming images she would rather forget. Of the war, her country men laying down there lives for there freedom. The blood. So much blood.

That's when she herd the sobbing. It took her a minute though to figure out where the noise was coming from. She fallowed the noise to the end of the hall, Russia's study. Stepping into the dark room she saw a single candle was lit. Russia was sitting at his desk, crying his eyes out. He was clutching what looked like a picture in his hands. Veronika was shocked. This was the first time that she had seen the man that seemed so strong, fall to pieces.

"Russia," She said quietly. His head jerked up instantly. Realizing who it was, he quickly whipped away his tears.

"Oh, Czech, I though you were asleep." He said smiling at her.

"I was, but I couldn't sleep." She said setting the candle on one of the tables and walked over to Russia. "Are you ok?" She asked and that's all it too. He fell to pieces again.

"I-I miss them so much." He said sobbing into her. She noticed the picture on the floor. It showed Russia, he looked frightened. Behind him was a short haired girl wit silver hair and huge breasts. The other girl was clinging to Russia and not smiling but some how the sight of her still made Veronika shiver.

Veronkia hugged the older country back. "It's Ok," She comforted him.

"I can't Veroni-" He stopped short. Remembering the threat she had issued at the world meeting. " I mean Czech." Now Veronika's heart began to ack.

"You can call me Veronika." She said softly. He stopped sobbing long enough to pull away and look at her. "You don't have to call me Czech, you never did anything wrong so I think you deserve the right to call me Veronika." She said and once again he was smiling at her.

"Thank-you Veronika." He said before burring his face into the crook of her neck.

That was the third lesson she learned.

It's ok to cry, to those who you trust.


End file.
